One Year Later
by pearlblue05
Summary: Setelah kelulusan sekolah, Onew dan Key harus berpisah. tapi mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi setelah satu tahun. Apakah mereka bisa menepati janji yang telah dibuat? Onkey, yaoi, oneshot! Don't like don't read. RnR pliss


Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Pearlblue balik lagi nih di ff yang kedua. Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah review ff pertama Pearlblue. Kali ini Pearlblue buat ff dengan pairing Onkey! Oke deh, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, langsung aja yah ^^

**One Year Later**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini murni punya saya.**

**Cast: Onew, Key**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, yaoi, typo, alur cepet, dll.**

**Oneshot!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Key POV

Ini sudah ahampir satu tahun sejak saat itu. Kini aku menjalani hidupku di Paris sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Design Fashion di salah satu Universitas terkenal. Ini memang bukan keinginanku, tapi ini semua karena orangtuaku. Dan akupun terpaksa meninggalkan satu hal yang sangat penting dan berharga bagiku.

.

.

*Flashback*

Author POV

"Yeah, akhirnya kita lulus SMA juga ya! Aku senang sekali," Key duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Onew pun duduk disebelahnya sambil memandangi sekitar taman.

"Onew-ya," panggil Key.

"Pasti setelah ini kau akan menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal. Kau kan sudah di training SM Entertainment. Dan suaramu juga sangat indah," sambung Key lagi. Sedangkan Onew hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini Key?" kini Onew mengajukan pertanyaan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Key menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" Onew merasa aneh dengan sikap Key yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"A-aku… aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku keluar negeri," jawab Key. Onew sedikit tercengang.

"Haruskah kau pergi Key?"

"Mianhae, tapi orangtuaku yang menyuruhku. Mereka ingin aku melanjutkan sekolahku keluar negeri," jelas Key.

Onew tertunduk lemas. Ia sungguh tak rela jika Key pergi. Melepaskan orang yang paling ia cintai adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Tapi, ia menyadari. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendukung Key nya.

"Baiklah, jika memang harus begitu, aku hargai keputusanmu," ujar Onew sambil mengelus pundak Key.

*End of flashback*

.

.

Key POV

Aku terduduk diam dikamar apartemenku, mengingat semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Setiap aku mengingat semua hal indah yang kulalui bersamanya, membuatku semakin merindukannya.

Memang pada awalnya setelah aku pergi, aku dan Onew masih saling berkomunikasi. Namun, karena kesibukan masing-masing, akhirnya kamipun lost contact. Dan sekarang, Onew sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang Onew-ya? Apa yang sudah terjadi selama satu tahun ini?

.

.

Onew POV

"Hey, Onew! Cepat kau bangun! Aisshh… anak ini!"

Arrghh, kenapa tidak ada hari untukku bersanatai? Setiap hari aku harus bangun pagi dan menjalani begitu banyak kesibukam. Menyanyi, pemotretan majalah, wawancara, jumpa fans. Ah… aku malas melakukan itu!

"Hey, cepat bangun! Sekarang ada jadwal untuk tampil di acara talk show. Kau ingat tidak?"

Dari balik selimutku, aku terus saja menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa sih manager hyung terus membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali sambil menyodorkan berbagai jadwal yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ok, baiklah, aku bangun sekarang," aku akhirnya mengalah dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah, satu lagi. Setelah dari acara talk show kau juga ada jadwal tampil di acara music live. Arasseo?" kata manager hyung lagi.

"Hmm, arasseo," jawabku dengan sedikit penekanan.

Setelah beberapa menit aku bersiap-siap, tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah foto yang kupajang di dinding kamarku. Membuatku ingat akan satu hal. Kejadian satu tahun lalu di taman itu.

.

.

*Flashback*

Author POV

"Baiklah, jika memang harus begitu, aku hargai keputusanmu," ujar Onew sambil mengelus pundak Key.

"Onew-ya, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" kini keduanya saling bertatapan. Onew hanya terdiam.

"Satu tahun lagi setelah hari ini, aku ingin kita ada disini, ditempat ini, dan bertemu satu sama lain," Key menatap mata sabit Onew lekat.

Tanpa disangka, Onew tiba-tiba memeluk Key erat sambil berkata,"Ne, aku berjanji. Satu tahun setelah hari ini aku akan menemuimu di tempat ini.'

Key menangis di pelukkan Onew. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang begitu berarti baginya. Begitu pula Onew, sangat sulit untuk melepaskan Key.

*End of flashback*

.

.

Onew POV

"Apa kau sudah siap Onew?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku sendiri saat manager hyung menepuk bahuku.

"Waeyo?"tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng tanpa berkata apapun.

Aku berjalan mengikuti manager hyung menuju mobil. Masih terbesit di benakku tentang janji yang pernah kuucapkan pada Key. Dan aku baru saja menyadari bahwa besok adalah tepat satu tahun setelah hari itu! Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak jadwalku besok, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku harus bertemu dengan Key!

.

.

Key POV

Hari sudah sangat gelap. Kulihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sebentar lagi aku akan menuju Seoul.

Apakah Onew masih mengingat janjinya itu? Sungguh, aku benar-benar cemas. Masihkah dia mengingatnya? Onew, tunggu aku. Aku akan menemuimu.

.

.

Author POV

"Onew, apa kau sudah bangun?" Manager Onew seperti biasa masuk ke kamar Onew untuk membangunkannya. Tapi pemandangan berbeda tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Onew tidak ada dikamarnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Onew.

Di lain tempat, ternyata Onew sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Tujuannya hanya satu tempat, yaitu taman yang sulu sering ia kunjungi bersama Key.

DRRRTT DRRRTT

Ponselnya bergetar. Onew sadar, ada seseorang meneleponnya. Dan ia yakin kalau itu adalah managernya. Tapi Onew tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Maaf manager hyung, tapi kumohon, jangan hubungi aku sekarang," ucapnya pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Onew sampai di taman. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari sambil memandangi sekelilingnya. Mata sipitnya terus mencari sosok seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Onew kemudian duduk di bangku taman yang pernah ia duduki bersama Key. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tampak cukup lelah. Tapi tetap saja, Onew terus mencari Key. Dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menunggu di tempat itu.

Sementara itu di bandara, Key baru saja tiba. Ia segera menaiki taksi yang ia lihat didepannya.

"Onew-ya, tunggu aku. Aku akan datang," batinnya.

.

.

DRRRTT DRRRTT

Ponselnya bordering untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan itu adalah panggilan dari nomor yang sama, managernya. Dengan terpaksa, Onew mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo hyung."

"…"

"Mianhae hyung. Tapi bisakah untuk kali ini saja, kau meng-cancel semua jadwalku?" Onew memohon.

"…"

"Ne, baiklah hyung. Aku akan pergi kesana."

Onew tertunduk lemas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak bisa menunggu Key lebih lama.

"Key, mianhae. Aku harus pergi," Onew melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya.

Di saat yang sama, taksi yang di naiki Key pun tiba di taman. Key segera keluar dari taksi sambil melihat sekeliling. Tapi baru sebentar Key melangkahkan kakinya di taman itu, ia terkejut karena dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang namja berkulit putih, bermata bulan sabit, dan berambut coklat hendak masuk ke mobilnya.

Ia tau siapa namja itu. Bahkan ia masih sangat mengingatnya.

"Onew! Onew-ya!" teriak Key. Namun sayang Onew sudah pergi dengan mobilnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Key masuk kedalam taksi yang baru saja ia naiki. Untung saja taksi itu belum pergi.

"Ahjussi, tolong ikuti mobil yang ada di depan itu." Supir taksi itu hanya mengangguk dan segera melajukan taksinya mengikuti mobil Onew.

.

.

Key POV

Ternyata Onew benar-benar datang. Ia menepati janjinya. Aku sungguh tak percaya, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mobil Onew terparkir di sebuah gedung besar. Ah! Bukankah ini kantor agensi SM Entertainment? Ya, benar. Tidak salah lagi. Setelah membayar taksi, tanpa menunggu lama, aku keluar dari taksi dan langsung mengikutinya lagi masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Ketika aku masuk kedalam gedung SM, aku melihat segerombolan orang yang mengerubungi Onew. Ya, aku tau. Onew adalah seorang penyanyi yang terkenal. Dan kelihatannya banyak wartawan yang ingin mewawancarainya.

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh diam saja dan menjaga jarakku dengannya. Akhirnya aku berlari mendekatinya.

"Onew-ya!" teriakku. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak pasang mata yang akan melihat. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan Onew.

.

.

Onew POV

Seperti biasa setiap aku memasuki gedung SM, pasti aku akan ditanyai oleh banyak wartawan. Ya, ini sudah biasa untukku. Berbagai pertanyaan yang harus kujawab, baik itu tentang karirku ataupun kehidupan pribadiku.

"Onew-ya!" Kudengar suara seorang namja memanggilku dari belakang. Sontak aku terkejut dan langsung melihat kea rah datangnya suara itu.

"Key?" Sungguh, aku tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat saat ini. Benarkah itu Key? Dia berlari menghampiriku dan kemudian memelukku.

Otomatis, para wartawan pun terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sorot cahaya dari kamera terus menyorot kearah kami yang masih saling berpelukkan. Namun, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Meskipun aku masih terkejut, tapi kini aku mulai membalas peklukkannya.

.

.

Key POV

Kini Onew berada dipelukkanku. Tak kusadari, air mataku jatuh. Aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Onew, maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu menunggu lama," ucapku masih sambil terisak. Dan pelukkan Onew terasa lebih erat saat ini.

"Gwaenchanha Key. Nan neomu bogoshipeoyo," jawabnya.

"Na-nado bogosipoyo."

Tiba-tiba saja Onew melepaskan pelukkannya dariku dan menatap ke sekeliling kami yang masih di penuhi oleh para wartawan.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Namja yang ada di sampingku ini adalah kekasihku," kata Onew tegas.

Tentu saja itu semakin membuat mereka terkejut dan kembali melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan untuk kami. Tapi dengan cepat Onew membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Menghindari para wartawan itu meskipun mereka mengejar kami.

.

.

Author POV

Malam yang indah dengan bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit , menemani kedua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang di balkon rumah. Mereka saling menceritakan berbagai kejadian yang sudah terjadi setelah mereka berpisah selama satu tahun. Tawa riang pun terus keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Onew-ya! Sekarang kau benar-benar terkenal," ucap Key.

"Ya… meskipun sulit menjalaninya. Kau tau? Managerku terus saja membangunkanku setiap pagi. Aku bosan mendengar setiap ocehannya," jawab Onew.

"Hahaha, kau masih saja sulit dibangunkan ternyata. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemberitaan tentangmu dan aku besok? Pasti banyak fansmu yang sakit hati mendengar pemberitaan tentang kita," Key merasa sedikit cemas.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Percayalah padaku," Onew mengelus tangan Key lembut membuat Key merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"Gomawo," Key tersenyum manis.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Key?"

"Mungkin lusa aku akan kembali ke Paris lagi. Aku kan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku," jawab Key.

Onew terdiam. Ia kembali merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya. Setelah lama tidak bertemu dengan Key, dan setelah bisa bertemu lagi sekarang, kini ia harus kembali melepaskan Key.

Wajah Key pun berubah sendu. Ia tau, pasti Onew akan sulit melepaskannya lagi. Kemudian ia memeluk Onew dengan erat. Namun Onew hanya diam tak membalas pelukan Key.

"Onew-ya, dengarkan aku. Tak peduli berapa lama tahun berlalu dan berapa banyak musim berganti, aku ingin kita bisa bertemu lagi seperti hari ini," kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Key.

"Aku akan terus mengingatmu, dan percaya padamu bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Karena aku pun tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"ucap Key lagi.

"Ne, Key. Aku percaya, kita akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti."

Kini Onew membalas pelukkan Key dan saling merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Dalam hati mereka berjanji, meskipun waktu berlalu cukup lama dan meskipun akan banyak rintangan yang dihadapi, mereka akan tetap bersama.

.

.

**~END~**

Hwaah… selesai juga.. Gimana ni chingudeul ceritanya? RnR pliiss ^^


End file.
